Outsiders (New Earth)
Bedlam explains that his father was a wartime ruler installed by the Nazis, and he is claiming his birthright. They break out of prison with the help of Katana, who explains that Karnz murdered her only love. The heroes group together to stop Bedlam, who has used Jace to gain super-powers. There is a massive battle between the opposing militaries, and Prince Brion returns to defeat Bedlam as Geo-Force. In the aftermath, Batman suggests that the six of them become a team. Metamorpho wonders if a "buncha outsiders" like them could work together, and Geo-Force decides they will call themselves the Outsiders. Batman and the Outsiders Batman takes the Outsiders to Gotham City. They're introduced to Alfred Pennyworth at Wayne Manor and told that Bruce Wayne is Batman's secret financial benefactor. They establish their own headquarters in the luxury penthouse atop Wayne Tower. Their first case is a terrorist named Agent Orange who tries to drop chemical weapons on Gotham. Agent Orange dies by suicide bomb while in custody, but the Outsiders prevent any civilian casualties. The nuclear villain Meltdown escapes from Blackgate, but they discover his warden was guilty of human rights abuses. The Outsiders visit New York City when Helga Jace is kidnapped, and mistakenly battle the Teen Titans. Both groups team up when they realize the Fearsome Five is forcing her to make an army of mud monsters. Psimon mind-controls everyone in the city to attack the heroes. They defeat him with help from Jace. There's a series of hospital organ transport robberies, and the Outsiders locate a villain named Cryonic Man. It's revealed that Cryonic Man's family was cryogenically frozen in the 50's, and they kill him when they realize his crimes. The Outsiders meet the Justice League when they team up to battle the Pantheon. This takes them back through time to World War II where they fight alongside Sgt. Rock. Phantom Stranger assists the Outsiders when Tannarak begins stealing life energy from Gotham's babies. ]] Coldsnap, Heatstroke, New Wave, Shakedown, and Windfall terrorize Gotham as the Masters of Disaster. They are hired to kill Black Lightning by the parents of Trina Shelton, and he surrenders when they threaten to kill more innocents. The Outsiders rescue Black Lightning, and Trina's mother forgives him. Katana's evil brother-in-law Takeo steals her Soultaker Sword, which holds the spirit of her slain husband Maseo. The Yakuza release the enslaved souls in her sword. Maseo and the Samurai Squad are sent to kill Katana. Katana kills her husband in a duel and then kills Takeo. The Outsiders help her take down the Yakuza's leader Noguri. Batman is dosed with a hallucinogen, and Alfred is forced to reveal Bruce Wayne's identity to the team. Morgan Jones sends his gangsters to kill them in Crime Alley. Lt. Freeman assists with the GCPD. Batman reveals his identity to the Outsiders, unaware that they already know. Geo-Force's sister Terra dies and the Outsiders attend her funeral. B. Eric Blairman tries to make America into a surveillance state resembling '' . The Outsiders defeat Blairman's government-funded Force of July agents Lady Liberty, Major Victory, Mayflower, Silent Majority, and Sparkler. Geo-Force and Halo kiss during an argument. Maxie Zeus breaks out of Arkham Asylum, and the Monitor helps him assemble a team called the New Olympians. Zeus interrupts the Summer Olympics to threaten President Reagan, but the Outsiders intervene. They agree to compete in athletic challenges against each other. Zeus is arrested when the Outsiders win. Jason Bard tracks down Halo's parents and she leaves to stay with them. Metamorpho is killed by Simon Stagg when he returns to Sapphire. Metamorpho is taken back to the Orb of Ra in Egypt, which resurrects him but sends them all 3000 years backwards in time. asks them to stop the high priest Ahk-Ton, who is controlling Metamorpho as a weapon. They save the pharaoh by putting down Ahk-Ton's rebellion. Sapphire asks Metamorpho to marry her, and he says yes. Halo and Geo-Force amicably break up. Denise Howard attempts suicide because of a sexual abuser, and Superman fights Geo-Force to stop him from killing the man. Batman puts together a court case against the abuser. Tobias Whale tracks down Halo, revealing that he had Syonide kill her for stealing a drug formula. The Outsiders rescue Halo, but Whale escapes and Syonide kills Halo's parents. Black Lightning protects Suicide Slum against Ghetto-Blaster. Using technology on the abandoned Justice League Satellite, they finally restore Halo's memory. Halo explains that she is an energy being who entered the corpse of Violet Harper. The Aurakles, her race, return to forcibly take her back with them. The Outsiders hunt down the Aurakles through space and beat them until they release Halo. Halo is glad to be home, but leaves again to find herself. Metamorpho saves Simon Stagg from an assassination attempt at Gotham Zoo, and Simon agrees to allow the wedding. Halo accidentally joins a cult run by Kobra. When the Kobra Cult realize that Halo is their prisoner, they torture her and learn Batman's secret identity. Geo-Force asks Denise Howard on a first date. Kobra sends assassins to kill the Outsiders in their civilian identities, but they all fail. Meanwhile he drugs a military general and steals control of Reagan's "Star Wars" missile defense system to hold America hostage. The Outsiders fly into space and defeat Kobra, thereby saving America. Maxwell Tremaine kidnaps Sapphire Stagg on the day of her wedding to Metamorpho, and hires the Masters of Disaster to protect him. The Outsiders rescue Sapphire, and Tremaine is killed by his own robots. Metamorpho and Sapphire have a beautiful wedding. I.Q. turns Alfred into the Outsider again, but they stop him with help from Superman. Katana's friend Emily Briggs is kidnapped, and they mistakenly attack Morgan Jones thinking he's responsible. They track her down to an underground kingdom called Abyssia, where they are caught between the warring factions of Prince Mardo and Princess Tamira. It's revealed that Emily Briggs is the descendant of their first ruler King Loron, and they perform a ceremony to unlock her latent psychic powers. Mardo and Tamira brainwash Emily Briggs to destroy the surface with , but she regains control and they die in the struggle against her. Emily decides to join the Outsiders calling herself Looker. Abyssia is appointed better leaders and sealed away forever. Crisis on Infinite Earths The Monitor selects Geo-Force as one of his champions. -2 Batman, Black Lightning, Halo, Katana, and Metamorpho work with the Titans to rescue civilians from the antimatter wave in New York. Geo-Force is sent back to Markovia during World War II with Blue Beetle and Doctor Polaris, where they battle Nazis and Shadow Demons alongside Easy Company and The Losers. -4 The Outsiders are all present when Alex Luthor, Harbinger, and Pariah hold a summit. When Psycho-Pirate begins turning heroes evil, Katana is forced to battle Judomaster. The Outsiders volunteer at the Cosmic Treadmill with others and are sent to deal with rampaging villains on Earth-X. They all travel back to help battle the Anti-Monitor at the Big Bang, which means they have memory of the crisis. -10 Geo-Force is seen at the celebration afterward. When the Anti-Monitor returns for a final attack, the Outsiders are part of the last stand against his shadow army. quits the team.]] Adventures of the Outsiders Baron Bedlam is resurrected and hires the Masters of Disaster to kidnap Gregor Markov's fiancee Princess Ilona. Batman withholds this information from Geo-Force so he'll stay to help in Gotham, and the team is furious when they find out. Batman disbands the Outsiders, but they insist that they'll stay together without him. The Outsiders travel to Markovia and are captured by the Masters of Disaster. Bedlam works with Bad Samaritan to launch a war against Markovia using Russian support. Bedlam violently overthrows King Gregor, and makes an Adolf Hitler clone using Madame Ovary. Looker returns and the sympathetic Windfall helps her free the Outsiders. They defeat the Masters and rescue King Gregor by commandeering the Markovian army. Geo-Force decapitates Baron Bedlam, and the Hitler clone commits suicide after learning about the Holocaust. King Gregor awards medals to the Outsiders, and volunteers to sponsor them as international peace agents working for Markovia. Geo-Force decides they will relocate to Los Angeles, although this means moving away from his girlfriend Denise. Windfall declines to join the team, but Looker becomes a full-time member after splitting up with her husband Greg Briggs. They take a cruise liner to Los Angeles, but their ship is attacked by the new Marine Marauder. They defeat the Marauder and settle into their new homes in LA. Helga Jace puts together an ocean research lab called Station Markovia that functions as their new secret headquarters. Los Angeles Eric Shanner designs a group of robots called the Nuclear Family to make America understand the dangers of nuclear war. They try to blow up Los Angeles, but the Outsiders stop them. -2 Bad Samaritan steals printing plates out of Fort Knox. Force of July returns and battles the Outsiders while they're both chasing the Samaritan, which allows him to escape back to Russia. The Outsiders go undercover in Moscow and work with the Force of July to battle the Russian army. Premier Gorbachev returns the plates as a gesture of peace, but secretly takes genetic samples of the heroes. Back in L.A., the Outsiders take down a local ganglord by reenacting . SKULL sends the android Duke of Oil to kidnap Helga Jace and protect their energy monopoly. The Duke takes over Station Markovia, but they defeat him by revealing that he's not as human as he thought he was. -7 The girls take down Oyabun Noguri of the Yakuza when he sends Tengu tricksters to control Katana. The Outsiders briefly team up with Batman again when they're caught in a war between Kobra and Simon Pons of SKULL. Black Lightning's ex-wife Lynn Stewart is kidnapped by Edward Bentama, an African dictator who exploits hunger relief charities. Bentama is funded by Gorbachev, who sends Bad Samaritan overseeing a new team called the People's Heroes to assist. The Outsiders are captured by Russian agents Bolshoi, Hammer, Molotov, Pravda, and Sickle. Black Lightning becomes part of the rebellion, while the others are put to work in a gold mine as slaves. They stage a coup. Bentama is killed and the People's Heroes are defeated. The Outsiders leave triumphantly, but Bad Samaritan shoots their plane down over the Indian Ocean. They are stranded on a deserted island for several weeks until the government rescues them. Geo-Force resigns as leader, and gives in to Looker's sexual advances. Halo visits her parents' graves, and Katana makes her a new costume for her first birthday. Looker is blackmailed by a crooked P.I. named Carl Cramer hired by her agent Roger Dumont. When Cramer turns up dead she is the primary suspect, but the Outsiders exonerate her. The Outsiders stop a sentient virus before it can spread to the city. Firefly steals Halo's powers, but they defeat him and restore her to health. Batman reunites with the Outsiders when they work together to stop the return of Eclipso with Bruce Gordon on Diablo Island. -18 Batman and Dr. Jace design a new Batcave West in California. The Masters of Disaster break out of prison, and send an evil Windfall clone to infiltrate the Outsiders. They discover this treachery and defeat the Masters. Windfall is rescued, and decides to become the newest Outsider. Kobra sends his new Clayface to distract the Outsiders while he takes over Stagg Enterprises. The Outsiders battle and defeat Strike Force Kobra, which includes Clayface, Elemental Woman, Planet Master, Spectrumonster, and Zebra-Man. Russian super-hero Fusion goes rogue and the Force of July team up with the People's Heroes to stop him. The Outsiders mistakenly battle both teams, then all three of them team up to stop Fusion destroying the Statue of Liberty. They pursue Fusion to Camp David, where he tries to kill President Reagan. Fusion dies when Batman crashes Air Force One into a mountain and leaps out. Psycho-Pirate poses as Baron Bedlam and stages a coup in Markovia. The Outsiders team up with L.A.'s other super-hero team, Infinity Inc., to liberate Markovia. Millennium The American Security Agency begins hunting the Outsiders down as enemies of the state. Geo-Force and Looker decide to end their affair. Helga Jace changes Metamorpho into a bizarre flesh creature. Atomic Knight becomes involved when he visits Dr. Jace on S.T.A.R. Labs business. SKULL sends Major Disaster to Station Markovia, and he destroys it. The U.S. Government threatens to withdraw funding from Markovia if they do not turn over the Outsiders. King Gregor is murdered. Geo-Force reluctantly takes the crown, but Queen Ilona accuses him of murder and reveals she is pregnant with the true heir. The Outsiders discover that Helga Jace killed Gregor and drugged Ilona. The Green Lanterns invite every superhero to their Citadel for a summit. Herupa Hando Hu and Nadia Safir explain that they must defend a group of chosen ones who will complete Earth's destiny. Their enemies are the Manhunters, and Helga Jace is revealed as part of the Manhunter Cult. Dr. Jace tells the Outsiders they can join her or die. They refuse, and she has a brainwashed Metamorpho capture them. Their minds are imprisoned in a dream belonging to Atomic Knight, about the Atomic Knights of Durvale, but they escape when he rejects this fantasy. Metamorpho attacks Dr. Jace and she fires an alien weapon at him, killing them both. The Outsiders travel to Tokyo and protect Takeo Yakata against a mob of androids. He is safely escorted to the Citadel. Looker receives a distress call from Abyssia, and the Outsiders leave Batman behind while they investigate. This is a trap and they're captured by Manhunters that have taken over Abyssia. They rescue the citizens and destroy the Manhunters, but at a terrible cost. Looker loses her powers in a battle against Queen Tamira, and returns to her husband. Halo is shot and goes into a coma. Geo-Force decides to disband the Outsiders. Fugitives The remaining Outsiders reunite in Markovia for the christening of Prince Gregor II. Queen Ilona is controlled by the vampire Prince Roderick. Roderick stages a revolution with his vampire army, and Ilona publicly declares Geo-Force to be the traitor responsible. Geo-Force teams up with the sorcerer Faust, millionaire Geoffrey Barron who wears an exo-skeleton as Technocrat, and Barron's bodyguard Charlie Wylde whose life Faust saved by merging him with a bear. Katana teams up with Looker, who regains her powers and uses them to revive Halo out of a coma. Roderick frames Geo-Force for killing Ilona on television, then murders Looker and escapes. The Outsiders are hunted down by the Markovian army, and they realize that the world thinks they are terrorists. Marissa Barron hires the assassin Sanction to kill her husband Technocrat, but the Outsiders stop him. Roderick frames the Outsiders for slaughtering the one village that could've proved their innocence. The Eradicator attempts to execute them for this crime, but he joins them when a dying witness proves their innocence. They launch an assault on Castle Markov that leads to military casualties. Roderick is forced to flee, and the Eradicator leaves. Simone Kneidel takes the crown prince under Geo-Force's orders. Atomic Knight battles Geo-Force to bring him in, while the others escape to pursue Roderick. The Outsiders fly to Gotham City and their plane is hijacked by the Quraci terrorist group Jihad. They defeat Agni, Dahak, Dervish, Manticore, and Rustam. Halo turns evil when her Violet Harper persona returns. Sanction kills Halo, and Marissa Baron dies in the same blast. They ask Batman to help clear their names, but Azrael is acting as Batman and he attacks them as criminals. Katana realizes this is a different person and battles him to a stand-still. Halo enters the body of Marissa Baron and returns to life. Faust, Geo-Force, and Wylde are incarcerated in Slabside Penitentiary. They battle the imprisoned Masters of Disaster, and Shrapnel makes Faust his prison bitch. Dervish reforms and joins the group so she can search for her lost lover, Manticore. The others stage a prison break and the Eradicator arrives to help. Zero Hour The Outsiders pursue Prince Roderick to Abyssia, where is he ruling the kingdom with a vampirized Looker under his thrall. They battle Roderick and his vampire army, as time fissures happen around them. Looker escapes his thrall long enough to weaken Roderick, and Geo-Force executes Roderick by setting him on fire. Princess Tamira returns and tries to kill them all with a bomb, but Faust stops her. The Outsiders return home, and their names are cleared when the time fissures show what really happened. Looker is stuck as a vampire. Dervish learns that Wylde threw her lover into a jet engine. Katana has a leadership conflict with Eradicator, and the team disbands due to in-fighting. Geo-Force and Katana respond when Superman rallies Earth's heroes to deal with the entropy crisis. They arrive in New York City with the others. Geo-Force and Katana are part of the team that travels to the future to battle Extant's Team Titans. This effort fails to stop the entropy, which is caused by Parallax. The Outsiders are helpless when reality fades away. Outsiders vs. Outsiders The Outsiders split into two teams. Eradicator leads Faust, Halo, Looker, and Wylde in Los Angeles. Katana leads Geo-Force and Technocrat in New York City. Eradicator's team encounters the Pharon Empire, aliens who distribute addictive "hyperguns" to help them feed on the psychic energy of violence. Faust destroys a building in Las Vegas while fighting these aliens. Katana's team swears to bring in their former teammates. The media still distrusts the Outsiders, and Joan Lincoln accuses them of becoming a menace. The two teams battle each other until the police bust in with tear gas and they're forced to flee. Superman mistakenly attacks the Eradicator, and the Outsiders try to protect him until Superman leaves. Eradicator establishes an abandoned S.T.A.R. Labs facility as their new headquarters. The Aurakles return to capture Halo, and they possess her friends until she defeats them all. Lady Shiva is hired to kill Katana, and stabs her with the Soultaker. Katana fights her way out of the spirit realm to prove that she is still a true samurai. Looker receives divorce papers. Felix Faust attacks the teams on both coasts, trying to destroy his son. Geo-Force proposes to Denise Howard and she accepts. Kobra sends Lady Eve to distract the Outsiders during Terminal Velocity. Eve assembles a new Strike Force Kobra including Dervish, Fauna Faust, Halo's former host resurrected as Spectra, the new Syonide, and Windfall. Lady Eve is captured. Syonide is killed by the Eradicator. Fauna is killed by her father for failing him. Windfall returns to the Outsiders. Geo-Force and Katana attend the grand opening for Guy Gardner's bar Warriors. Geo-Force visits the New Titans to meet their Terra, a doppelganger of his sister who lived in the Team Titans future. Simone Kneidel tries to kidnap Terra, and the two heroes reconcile while fighting Kneidel's robots. Felix Faust kidnaps his son and brutalizes Halo. The Outsiders reunite to see Halo in the hospital. They rescue Faust, who sends them to find the Bell and the Wheel. Wylde betrays the team when Felix Faust promises to make him human again. The Outsiders are trapped in a Hell dimension created by Felix Faust. Felix resurrects his daughter Fauna, and turns Wylde into a monster. Halo destroys this dimension and banishes Felix by shattering the Bell and the Wheel. Fauna turns Wylde into a normal bear, and leaves him on display in a zoo. Sarge Steel of Checkmate enlists the Outsiders to help Deathstroke take down Crimelord. They stop a nuclear bomb in Prague by having Faust send it to another dimension. -50 The Outsiders visit Paris on vacation, and team up with Metamorpho to take down Simon Pons of SKULL. Technocrat fights Battleax when she breaks into Outsiders HQ. Steppenwolf transports the Outsiders to Apokolips using a Boom Tube. The Outsiders fight Kalibak and ravage Armagetto. This is revealed as a plot by Desaad, and Darkseid sends them home. Atomic Knight returns to the team. Battleax takes the Outsiders to her home planet, which is under attack by Eclipso and the Pharon. They defeat Eclipso with the help of Alpha Centurion, Steel, Superboy, and Supergirl. Battleax dies, and Eradicator leaves with Team Superman. Geo-Force returns to Earth in time for his wedding to Denise Howard. The Outsiders are seen again during Day of Judgment when the gates of Hell open, with the second Terra as their newest member. They battle demons in Markovia. , see excerpt The second Doctor Light is shown to have joined their team in Our Worlds at War, when they battle an Imperiex Probe at the South Pole. , see excerpt It is unknown exactly when or why, but the Outsiders split up sometime after this adventure. ]] Looking for Trouble In the aftermath of Donna Troy and Omen's deaths during Graduation Day, the Titans formally disband. , see excerpt Arsenal and Nightwing put together a new team that they're not emotionally attached to including Grace, Indigo, Metamorpho and Thunder. Having accepted sponsorship from the Optitron corporation as a tax write-off, their headquarters is an abandoned bomb shelter under Brooklyn. Their first challenge is to defend New York against an invasion by Gorilla Grodd, although it's revealed that this is a ruse by the Joker so he can kidnap President Luthor. They stop the Joker and complete their first successful mission as a team. Nightwing later tells Batman that he's tired of being a reactionary hero and plans to lead his new team as super-villain hunters, calling themselves the Outsiders. They begin taking down smaller criminals such as the Brotherhood of Evil, and their second large mission is going after the newly returned Brother Blood. They stop the Church of Blood's world domination plan, but at the cost of releasing thousands of super-villains from The Slab and labeling themselves as criminals. , 5, 6 It's revealed that their Metamorpho is a genetic fragment that gained sentience when the real Metamorpho arrives to confront him. Sum of All Evil Huntress briefly joins to replace the injured Arsenal, and they begin tracking down the new Sabbac when Timothy Karnes is killed. This leads to a large battle where they defeat him with the help of Black Lightning and Captain Marvel, Jr.. , 9, 10 Arsenal finally recovers from his shooting with Nightwing's help. Huntress leaves and their Metamorpho takes the name Shift to distinguish himself from the Metamorpho. Shimmer is resurrected by Doctor Sivana to form his own Fearsome Five including Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth and Psimon. They stop the Five from stealing nuclear missiles to destroy Vancouver, but Sivana evades capture. , 14, 15 Wanted Jade takes control of the team after accusing Nightwing of being too emotionally detached, and her first act is to add Starfire as their newest member. Grace becomes obsessed when they stumble upon a child sex slave ring, and it's revealed that she was abused as a child by the ringleader Mr. Tanner. They enlist the help of from to hunt these men down, stopping them after rescuing Lian Harper from an attempted kidnapping. , 18, 19 Shrapnel interrupts a date between Indigo and Shift when he invades their headquarters. Nightwing is angry to find that their sponsors Optitron are a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. While Nightwing confronts Batman about not confiding in him, it's revealed the Batman that Arsenal has been using for tips is actually Deathstroke. Deathstroke nearly kills Arsenal but gives him a free pass, and when Arsenal returns to Headquarters he explains there is a traitor in the group. They lock down the facility while Arsenal interrogates each member of the team, eventually concluding that their traitor is Shift. The Insiders Superboy attacks the Teen Titans while brainwashed by Lex Luthor. Indigo reveals that she is the traitor in the Outsiders, and her real identity is Brainiac 8. Indigo nearly defeats the entire team before escaping. Brainiac and Lex Luthor are revealed to be responsible for these attacks when they release an army of Superman Robots. The Titans and Outsiders defeat the army of robots. Wonder Girl breaks Superboy out of Luthor's mental hold. Starfire defeats Brainiac by supercharging her powers to blow up his Skull Ship. Indigo briefly regains control and tells Shift he must kill her to stop Brainiac 8, which he does regretfully. Nightwing quits the team because things have gotten too personal. Black Lightning, Katana and Metamorpho hunt down a villain from their early career named Fuse who turned people into living bombs. They are unable to rescue his last victims, but Katana executes Fuse in his hospital bed. The Outsiders mourn Indigo and Jade enlists Captain Marvel, Jr. to replace her. Arsenal and Jade decide to demolish the Outsiders bunker because it has been compromised too many times. Infinite Crisis The Society in Villains United sends Sabbac and the Fearsome Five to battle the Outsiders at Alcatraz. When the Spectre's rampage destroys the Rock of Eternity, Sabbac absorbs the Seven Deadly Sins and becomes extremely powerful. Katana arrives to help the fight and they imprison Sabbac in her sword. Donna Troy enlists the more powerful Outsiders to deal with a cosmic storm. Blackfire returns and tries to kill Starfire. Arsenal poses as Deathstroke to fool the Rogues and infiltrate the Society. Arsenal and Grace rescue Mary Marvel from imprisonment and blow up one of the Society's buildings. Jade dies during the Rann-Thanagar War. Nightwing is approached by Red Hood with information to clear Black Lightning of murder charges. Black Lightning refuses to listen, as he voluntarily had Checkmate commit him to Iron Heights under a false identity. When Black Lightning's cover is blown, they decide to break him out. Grace and Thunder begin a lesbian relationship. They stage a covert operation in Iron Heights. This goes horribly wrong when an EMP shuts off the power dampeners in an entire ward. Shift accidentally pushes Warden Wolfe to kill 44 people with his powers. They escape with Black Lightning and Captain Boomerang, Jr.. The Pequod is shot down and they decide to fake their own deaths. Shift commits suicide by merging back into Metamorpho. Arsenal quits, and Nightwing takes over as leader with Green Arrow funding them. One Year Later Having faked their own deaths, the Outsiders operate internationally in secret. This new version of the team includes Captain Boomerang, Grace Choi, Katana, Metamorpho, Nightwing, and Thunder. They are forced to reveal themselves while fighting child soldiers in Mali. Nightwing leads a frontal assault on the headquarters of dictator Ratu Bennin. They discover weapons of mass destruction, and Bennin releases a metahuman agent to kill them. They defeat this mysterious speedster, and unmask him as a young Jay Garrick clone. Bennin is tortured for information and left on a deserted island as warning to his successors. The Brotherhood of Evil are responsible for the clones, and Katana breaks Phobia's legs to learn the Brotherhood's location. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah capture the Outsiders so they can use them for genetic experiments. Katana defeats the Brotherhood by releasing their clones against them. Doctor Sivana is revealed to be behind the cloning plot and every other threat the Outsiders have dealt with. Sivana reveals to the world that the Outsiders are still alive. Sivana begins his world domination plot by dropping a bomb on Sydney that wipes out all technology and memory. They confront Sivana on his island lair, and battle his bodyguard Saber. Katana destroys the base by releasing the soul of Sabbac trapped in her sword. CheckOut Checkmate captures the Outsiders and takes them to The Castle. Sasha Bordeaux enlists them as a covert strike force whose existence the government can deny. Checkmate's Knights team up with the Outsiders to invade Oolong Island. This goes horribly wrong when a robot security army is activated. Boomerang, Nightwing, and Sasha Bordeaux are captured by Chang Tzu and the Great Ten. Chang Tzu takes them to North Korea and tortures them with painful science experiments. Batman intervenes to prevent a diplomatic incident. Chang Tzu escapes. Nightwing decides to step down and have Batman lead the Outsiders again. Five of a Kind Batman holds tryouts to determine who will be on the team, and angers several members who feel he has no right to remove people already on the team. Captain Boomerang leaves the team for Waller's Suicide Squad and Nightwing decides to take no part in the Outsiders' questionable activities. Katana is chosen as the team's first official member, with the Martian Manhunter, Metamorpho, and Grace as later recruits. Thunder is kicked off the team and Aquaman is rejected as a member because Batman feels he doesn't match up to his predecessor, Orin. Batman then tells the other members that "Whether you like it or not, you're here to save the world. And you're going to be hated for it." After the team's first official mission, Catwoman overheard the other recruits' talking about the team being "down by law", and said, "Batman can't possibly start up his own crew of super-crooks without me in it!" ]] The Chrysalis The team soon shakes up it's membership, with Martian Manhunter and Catwoman quickly deciding the team isn't for them and leaving, with Green Arrow, Batgirl and Geo-Force soon taking their places. The hacker Salah Miandad assists Batman in analyzing an OMAC prototype that is captured in their first mission. Soon the team ends up on a mission to China to counteract a weapons program undertaken by a rogue element of their metahuman program acting without government authorization, save for Metamorpho who sneaks his way onto one of their shuttles to disable the space weapon platform they're building on the moon. Much of the team is captured, but Batgirl frees them before they can be executed and reinforcements including Thunder and the captured OMAC, now dubbed ReMAC and remotely operated by Salah, manages to save them, and with their combined efforts shut the program down. Batman R.I.P. When Batman dies during the events of Final Crisis and several members are taken out by actions initiated by his enemies, the team in it's current form disbands shortly afterwards. ]] The Deep In the aftermath of Bruce Wayne's apparent death during Final Crisis, his will asks Alfred Pennyworth to assemble a new team of Outsiders including Black Lightning, Creeper, Geo-Force, Halo, Katana, Metamorpho and the new Owlman. These recruits are given 48 hours to decide before starting a military tour of duty, and Pennyworth takes them into space with the Bat-Rocket as their new home. Their first battle is against a long-time conspiracy against them when they fight agents of the immortal Insiders. They quickly realize that the agents are hunting down part of the meteorite that created Vandal Savage. Tracking these fragments down, they travel to Opal City where Deathstroke has also taken a contract on the immortals. While they battle Deathstroke to get the fragment, a team is sent to take down their space headquarters and Creeper eliminates these men one by one. In the end there's a massive battle when the Outsiders converge on the Insiders' headquarters simultaneously with Ra's al Ghul and Vandal Savage. They stop the Insiders from destroying the planet with a drilling machine when Creeper crashes the Bat-Rocket into their base, and the Outsiders end their first tour of duty. ]] Batman Incorporated Batman enlists the Outsiders to Batman Incorporated as his stealth team, working on an international basis. This group includes Freight Train, Halo, Katana, Looker, and Metamorpho, with Red Robin as their new leader. They are apparently killed when Lord Death Man blows up the Leviathan orbital headquarters. It's later revealed that they were faking their deaths so Leviathan would think they were no longer a threat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is unclear exactly when the Crisis on Infinite Earths takes place in Outsiders chronology. This would establish a clear line on when their Earth-One continuity ends and their New Earth continuity begins. The Crisis on Infinite Earths series was published alongside issues #20-31 of the Batman and the Outsiders series. Halo was seen in the Crisis but mostly inactive during issues #20-27. Looker was not seen during the Crisis, and debuts in issue #28. It is likely that the Crisis happened between issues #27-28 or #31-32. | Trivia = * The Outsiders have a period of lost history between The Snare and Outsiders No More. Chuck Dixon was taken off the series during Batman R.I.P. to make way for a new direction. Dixon has said that he had six issues turned in and paid for when his run was canceled. This included a return to Markovia and an adventure with Aquaman on the Moon.Chuck Dixon AMA on Reddit | Recommended = | Links = }}